The Survival
by Fallmite
Summary: Fallow Fallmite, on his journey to survive a apocalypse ridden world which has began to merge with other worlds back into a mult-verse. With each world that merges more allies will appear, but new enemies will appear as well. The safe haven The Fallen and its inhabitants will be tested to the brink as it becomes more dangerous outside, and more crowed inside. Every story is history
1. Chapter 1

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST GIVE UP" The voice came from nowhere. It was a rough, angry voice.

"Why won't you just die." Came another voice, but it sounded like a boy. No. No. No, not again not again. The room lit up with glowing fire red walls.

"YOU'RE FRIENDS ARE DEAD. YOUR ARMY IS DESTROYED. JUST JOIN US ALREADY. YOU WERE MEANT TO." The voice came from a dark figure that was standing in front of what looked like a throne.

"To think that I have come this far to just give up and join you." The voice can from a crouched figure in the middle of the room in front of the throne.

"You who killed my friends. You who forced me to kill my parents. You who have took so many lives!" The crouched figure stood.

"Rachal. Rachal! It's ok. Its ok Rachal. It was just a bad dream"

The Survival

Chapter 1

"Hello, I am Fallmite, and I am one of the leaders here." There were about fifty kids made up of boys and girls from the ages of eight to eighteen. All of their faces looked nervous but also relieved of a great weight, that they have been struggling to hold after so long out there. Two years without a home.

"I do have to say it looks like you people have been through hell and back. You are welcome to stay as long as you want to, but you will be organized into scavengers, fighters, farmers and engineers, depending on where your skills lie. If you wish to leave you can do so at any time, just make sure you tell one of the leaders please. This here is Iceman. He will show you to your rooms. Tell you the rules and answer any questions you might have." I said as I pointed to my old friend next to me.

"Follow me to you new homes." said Iceman.

As he hurried the newcomers to their new homes, I walked off the stage, behind the tattered curtains was Supha-nan waiting for me. He was short with light brown hair, brown eyes, and a wide smile. He was wearing a black suit that seemed to be a little big.

"I hate speaking in front of an audience. What's with the suit?" I asked him**.  
><strong>"Same, the elephant was washing the balloon. But the big spoon man wants the square" I think he said that this was all he had.  
>"After all these years we have been friends, I still can't understand you half the time." "Thats why you're a triangle."<br>"So what do you want Noah?" His face turned from a smile to a frown in a heartbeat.  
>"I told you not to call me that anymore. We made a pact." He growled<p>

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just that lately I've been thinking about the past more and more. Does it still bring back memories of the way it used to be before all of this?"  
>"Yes, and even before this place."<br>"Do you still miss them?"  
>"Yes, they were family, of course I miss them. I even miss my bitchy ex-girlfriend."<p>

There was a long pause. Supha-nan had not gotten one inch taller at all during the last year and a half. He was still a little shorter then me.  
>"We spotted another group of eaters in the city, Jack the man wants you to take care of these square eating pineapples."<br>"Ok, I will round up a team."

We each had a flashlight, and a protein bar. Out of the five of us Philip was the best fighter but only when he had his back against the wall did he turn into a fearless fighter. He was almost sixteen with dark blond hair and dark blue eyes, he used a big hammer to fight with. Frank is a good fighter, but is clumsy with his bigger body. He was black with a strange silver eye color, he fought with a hoe that he turned into a spear, he was seventeen. Jack was as tough as nails but he is not good around others, he also doesn't following any "stupid" order given. He was the rich cocky, sixteen year old white kid. He had blond hair and brown eyes, he fought with a hatchet. Tiffany is a weaker fighter in closed spaces, but very deadly with her dagger in an open area, she is also good with kids. She had brown hair with blue eyes, and just turned eighteen years old, some people at Fallen call her the sexy apache. All we need to do was go into the city and kill some freaks, and hopefully we find someone. I just hope that they don't get hurt, theres been so many that have fallen...

The town was in total ruins from a tornado that had happened last year. Rubble and debris covered almost everything. For some stand reason the freaks have just keep coming, like there being drawn here. The air had a strange feel to it. Almost like the air was on fire, but with a strong electrical current mimicking lightning going off, but it also felt cold. Not as in dead cold, but as in a cold chill of excitement. The others the others could feel it to.

"The air here feels alive." Frank said worriedly

"Indeed. Stay alert." I replied with a little worry in my voice.

As we marched down the street in a circle formation. Two in front, two on the sides and one watching the back. We were headed to the downtown, warehouse section of the city. Jacob had got reports from our scavengers, and scouts that more infected had entered the area.

Suddenly a huge heat wave hit, then it reversed as the temperature dropped dramatically. The hairs on my body stood up. We then heard a terrifying roar in the distance where we are heading. We all froze wondering what could case a roar that loud.

"W-what was that!?" Philip said terrified

"I don't know." I spoke with a little fear.

"I'm going back." Said Jack

"It sounds like a roar from the movies." Said Tiffany with some amazement, but mostly fear.

"Jack we stay together. And we will run if we have to, but right now we have a job to do."

"Haha, you running! Now I would pay to see that." Frank said jesting

"You're not exactly in running shape either."

Something feels off, that roar sounds familiar, but why? Come on get focused on the now. I could feel the air in front of me returning to normal as I started to get my focus back. I started to get a chill in my back. Why is the air behind me still cold? I hear crackling sounds that sounded like ice.

"O-My God!" Tiffany almost screamed. I spun around and Jack was frozen!

A freak charged us out of no where, following an icy path the ended at Jacks feet, but his hands were surrounded with an icy glow.

"Shit!" I mumbled under my breath, as I unshelled my sword.

This isn't normal, freaks can't run and they don't control ice. A steady grip of fear gripped me as I readied my sword, and stepped in the freak's path.

"Help Jack, if he stays in that icy shell for long he will die." I said with fear in my voice  
>"On it." They replied.<p>

Its just one freak. How hard could it be. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. I swung my sword in a downward arch to end this fight quickly. Cling. There was a burst of pain on my right forearm. I looked up at his knife, imbedded under my right forearm! He did not have one before. Then the freak brought his other hand toward my rib cage with another knife forming in his hand. This fight just got very bad. A searing pain pierced my ribcage, I could feel the knife coming out as the freak backed up for his next attack. I need to draw away the freak from the rest of them.

"Head toward the roar with Jack! NOW!" I said with all the courage I could muster.

The roar would have distracted the freaks keeping them safe to help Jack and hid

"You're hurt badly you need help!" Said Tiffany

"No, you need to run, I will find you. Now go!" I said as they got Jack out of the his icy shell but he was not moving.

The freak gave an angry hiss as his prey was escaping. He started moving toward my friends and I steeped in his path.

"Come on buddy I'm right here." I said to the freak.

.

Then the freak stopped and looked confused like someone was talking to it. Freaks can't talk, their mind is to decomposed by the sickness. I took this time to switch my sword to my left hand so I could at least swing. The freak stepped forward picking up speed into a charge. I looked at the freaks knifes, it looked like it was covered in ice. The sharp pain in my arm and rib cage got worse as I lifted my sword again. There was an exchange of blows, none of mine hit him, and none of his hit, but I was covered in blood from my two stab wounds. My blood. A sudden gasp of fear and despair grabbed hold of me, as the freak prepared for his next attack. If this goes on any further I will die, but that was the plan wasn't it? The others were gone now.

"Behind you is an alley go there." A whisper came from nowhere. I suddenly felt my fight or flight system kick back into gear, with my fear tuning into adrien. I turned around and ran toward the alleyway. The alley was too small to fight alone with a sword but it would be a good funnel for... Fire! Down at the end of the alley way was a door. As I reached the door the monster began a ferocious hissing sound and started to charge down the alley. I opened the door then closed and locked it from the inside. A second later the freak was ferociously started banging on the door.

"Hello." Came a small scared voice that of a frightened child.

"I'm not one of them. You can come out."  
>"Can you help me find my friends."<br>"Ok, I will help you find your friends after we are safe from this one here." The door started to groan, as the pounding got louder and louder. The girl came down from a hanging light on the ceiling. She had dark blue hair, big brown eyes, and a short dress, that was as blue as her hair, but striped with yellow like a dandelion. There were white scales on the top and bottom of her dress with a white bow in the middle of her chest. Why does she look familiar? No time for that Fallmite stay focused.  
>"Do you have any bug spray or hair spray?" I asked her.<br>"What's that? O you're h-hurt, I can heal you."

"Not right now, after this freak is dealt with you can." I said not paying attention to her words. There were shelves of items, but they where only full perfumes and other junk.

"Check the back of any spray bottles to see if they are flammable, i'm going to find a lighter."  
>"Ok" she said in her small scared voice. I headed for the front counter. There were; cigarettes, cigars, Alcohol, gum, a few candy bars, and a lighter! "Will this work?" She said holding a bottle in front of me.<p>

"Yes it will not we are in business." She handed me a bottle of hairspray GUTS that's the name on the bottle.

"Stand back its going to get hot in here." I told her.

I lit the lighter and sprayed the hairspray over the flam. WOOSH! The hairspray turned into a flamethrower.

"YES!"

Haha we can win.  
>"Ahh" the blue haired girl said "...Fire magic..." I turned to the door from which I had entered and locked, it was now frozen and it was starting to crack. The pounding on the door stopped.<br>"Stand behind me"  
>"Ok"<p>

There were now cracks that engulfing the entire door. I readied the hairspray can and the lighter. CRACK! The door shattered like glass, the wood encased in ice. The freak was now had an icy glow surrounding his body. He gave a howl of victory as he lifted his frozen knife's.

"Stop it. Please, just stop it." Cried the girl.

The freak charged. Twenty feet. Fifteen feet. Ten feet. Five feet. I turned on the lighter and let the hairspray loose. WOOSH! The hairspray lit. There was what sounded like a scream coming from the freak but it was gurgled. About thirty seconds went by then I turned the lighter and hairspray off. Standing in front of me was the freak but burnt to a crisp, his knifes now gone. I picked up my sword that I dropped to use the hairspray. I swung it at the burnt freaks head and decapitated it. Then the roar came again but louder. Closer. I staggered forward and stumbled into a wall with my head getting light as the temperature soared then dropped drastically. All adrenalin had faded, the pain in my arm and side escalated as my vision started to turn dark. I could feel that something is trying to leave my body as my vision was now completely black. As more and more of whatever it was getting out the pain eased with every second. I was now surrounded by darkness, as I couldn't move any parts of my body, as the pain was now completely gone.

"Not yet, its not your time." I could hear a whisper pierced the silent blackness that I was in. The whisper sounded like a man. Right as the whisper ended I could feel a force push what ever was trying to escape back into my body with, the searing pain that had disappeared return. The pain came back with such a force that my mind just shut down.

As I came too my I felt pressure on my arm and ribs where I was stabbed. Slowly my vision came back, I could see the girl with the blue hair sitting opposite from me. I could feel my back against the wall that, I think, I collapsed into. She was resting against one of the store shelfs, her head in her knees. I could hear her crying. She was crying softly as if trying not to cause attention to herself.

"ahem." I cleared my throat softly as my mouth tasted as dry as a desert. She looked up from her knees with tears streaming down her face.

"Hey there is no need to cry you'll be okay." I said while trying to get up. As I stood up the blood rushed out of my head as the pain in my arm and side strengthened as every vertebra straightened. The pain was so intense that by body tyred to rejected my commands to move.

"You're badly hurt still, I tried to heal you but it didn't it didn't work." The blue haired girl almost cried.

"Thats ok you did your best. Did you give me any drugs while I was out?" With every word came more pain.

"No, I could not find any." She said as she cleared tears from her eyes

"Ok… Behind the counter over there there is some drinks that contain alcohol. Can you bring me one of them please?"

"Ok." She said and left.

I moved my left hand over my wounds, there where now banges covering the wounds.

As she returned she handed me a bottle, of whiskey

"Thanks." I said as I took the bottle from her hands and opened it up. As the drink went down my throat it tasted like fire. Only two full gulps thats all it took.

"Why did you need the alcohol? There's nothing to drink for." She asked

"Well it numbs pain, but only for a price." I said as the whiskey taste was disappearing.

"What's the price?"

"Well the price is different for everyone… What's your name?"

"It's Wendy, can we go find my friends now?" She asked with some fear in her voice.

"Give me a second." I said as the whiskey did its job.

"Ok, do you know where your friends are?"

"They are in that direction." She pointed to where the roar came from before I passed out.

"Good thats where my friends are too hopefully.". We exited the building though the front door toward the source of the roar. It was now evening. Wow I was out for a few hours, well that would explain why I am hungry. The I took out my protein bar and was just about to take a bite of it., but I heard a growl from behind me that came from Wendy's.

"Here take this I don't need it." I said while handing it to Wendy and she scarfed it down like she hadn't eaten at all today. I finally noticed a tattoo on her right shoulder.

Several minutes of walking passed, and neither of us were able to find our friends. In this day and age, you are almost certain to die without friends, or a team to help you. We were in the downtown area now, which was full of shops, but now it was just a bunch of rubble.

"This used to be a very busy area with people and cars everywhere. Now there is just rubble."

"What happened?" She asked

"A tornado." But thats not what she meant. I knew she meant the people, the families, the friends. Gone, all gone. I started to tear up a little. Be strong, you can do this. I gave a sigh of relief. The tears gone.

"How old are you?"

"I don't know" she said in a small voice

She looks about fifteen years old. But a part of her body would disagree. "Come on. You must know your own age." I persisted

"Help! Someone! please help me!" We heard someone yell.

"I don't want to die!". came the voice again, it was a woman's voice

"Come on we have to hurry."

The Cry for help came from down the street and around the intersection. We ran toward the Cry after we turned the corner we halted.

"Theres dozens of them." I said

The freaks trapped the person inside a circle about three rings deep.

"Stay here. If I don't come back find your friends and mine without me."

"b-bu-but, theres so many you can't take them on by yourself, and your still hurt." Wendy stuttered.

"These freaks are normal. Unlike the one earlier, and besides the person in there will help me."

"I can help too." She said in a scared voice

"No, I can't let you get hurt or let you die. Just stay here, and stay safe." I said as I ready my sword in my left hand to charg.

"But I can't just let you die either." She said in a more firm voice

"Stay here and watch your back." I said while taking the first step forward.

"A man who won't die, or risk his life for something is not fit to live." I muttered to myself, as I took my first steps of my bull rush.

"Arms X vernier." I heard from behind me as I charged forward.

I ran faster and with less effort was needed to run, what was this? I was on the freaks in seconds. The first three fell in half at there wast. I was stronger! How is this possible?! I asked myself as I stabbed another one in the back. Before it hit the ground with a wet thud I chopped another three down. There was now a gap into the middle of the circle, I took it. There was a blond woman in the middle, she had a wipe but it was glowing blue and orange.

"Wow."

She was wearing a short skirt and a tank top, that looked almost like a cheerleader uniform. The uniform was outlined by a white strip encompassing the rest of the blue clothing. She was very pretty with her golden blond hair that was in a messy fray. She also had tons of scratches on her arms and legs. I now stood between her and most of the freaks.

"When I say go I am going to charge though you need to stay on my ass until we are out, there is a girl waiting around that corner stay and protect her." as I pointed in the direction of where I came

"Right." She said in a firm voice that was used to battle.

Why does she seem so familiar too. I attacked the way I came. Three swings and three more down. First from shoulder to waist, waist to shoulder than across the chest.

"Now" She ran past me glowing in a yellow glow.

The freaks were slow but they still had the numbers. There were about fifteen of them. They didn't attack right away. They stood there studying me as they formed five lines that where three deep. At once they attacked like a group of ants attacking their prey.

As I braced for the attack, as fear started to grip me. Why am I risking myself for someone who will properly just run off. And why don't I just run back to Wendy and leave. No. I can not let innocent people die, not anymore.

As the first freaks got into rang I charged, and ran over four of the firteen and killed another three with my sword. I was now behind the lines the freaks formed before with a huge gape in the middle. My sword was now a nasty greenish reddish color. There were twelve left. I charged them again and again. Ten, eighty, five, one, zero. I looked down, there where dead freaks everywhere. My shirt was covered in blood and guts as was the ground.

"Hupf!" I fell to my knees, and my vision blurred, as the adrenalin and whisken wore off as the pain returned in full force. There was a scream. I forced myself up. The blooded rushed out of my head, as I staggered forward**. **Dissly I turned around. The two girls had their backs against a wall of a destroyed building, and were surrounded by freaks. They were coming from everywhere, heading toward the girls. Dozens of them. Why didn't they run!

"Wendy stay back. Open gate of the Lion! LEO!" yelled the blond

A handsome man appeared from nowhere in a black suit with orange hair and yellow glowing hands!

"Wendy, Lucy, stay back."

"Arms X vernier" Wendy yelled

As the freaks went in for the kill I lost sight of them. ROAR! There it was again, it was so loud that my all I could hear was a ringing, as the tempchar rose then dropped dramatically.

"No. no. NO! I will not let you take them too!"

Blood rushed to my head. The dissent was replaced with a burning burst of anger and hate. With the pain from my wounds, gone as I gave a fierce battle roar as I charged. There was hundreds of freaks now around them. Where did they all come from? The air was ablaze with fire, electricity, ice, water, dirt, light, dark and space. The air felt very strange. The air was moving like how the solar system moves around the sun, but their was also like a black hole pulling the solar system apart. As I hit the first freak the first five rows disappeared into ash.

"Not gonna die."

As I cut some more down they were frozen, burnt, or electrified, others were turned to stone or just fell apart. But most of them just, disappeared.

"Gonna stand and fight."

My sword was changing to a different color every time I hit a freak, it was like a rainbow of color, but with every color imaginable. The air around me felt alive, powerful.

I was no longer in control of my body. It was frightening, but the power was immense, so much power. I was just stabbing and slashing my way through the horde of freaks. My sense of time had vanished. "Gonna stand and fight forever!"

Suddenly my vision went dark and I could no longer hear the outside world, but I knew I was still fighting the freaks in a sort of blood rage.

"You will join us eventually and lead us to victory."

A voice came from the darkness. The voice had a raspy tone to it, like someone with a really sore throat. The voice also had a creepy feeling to it. But unlike the whispering man from earlier.

"Who are you?" I replied

"I am one of many. You know us. You're killing us as we speak and you have reseted our control for so long. How you were able to do it we can not comprehend, but you will join us in the end. And finish destroying the ones you love, like you have with you parents!" The voice faded away with an evil laugh.

My body felt heavy, my anger and hate gone. My vision came back I had control over my body. There were dead, all dead. The dead bodies of freaks everywhere, dozens of them on the ground. I turned around to see the two girls running at me with a look of fear on their faces and in their eyes. I smiled.

"Ahahah" I laughed.

They only had some cuts and bruises on them. They were fine, safe for now. I took a stepped toward them and fell to my knees. As the pain from my injuries retuning.

"Never keep your head down. Its a sign of weakness and exhaustion and it also leaves you open to attack." The voice came from the back of my mind, from a memory.

I raised my head. The girls where only about a hundred feet away from me now. The air was dead. There was nothing in the air any more, no more energy. No more life. I tried to stand but fell to my stomach. My limbs could not move, would not move. My vision was vanishing again, but this time my mind was failing me too. My vision was now gone. Nothing was trying to leave now. But the pain was still fading anyways.

"Hey. Hey, stay with us. You are not leaving us yet!" came a girl's voice

"Move over let me heal him." Wendy said frantically

There was a burst of pain thought out my body. I was dieing I had failed. failed myself. I had failed the only goal I had. "Better to die fighting on your feet than live on your knees." The voice came from nowhere and yet everywhere. Another memory. With that small almost meaningless memory I took comfort. The pain, now gone as I blanked out.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Will he live?" Came a deep voice, it was worried.

"Well, he better. He killed all of those monsters, I want to fight him."

The second voice was loud and excited, like someone ready for a fight, someone who like to fight. Someone grabbed me by my shoulders.

"You hear me. You better get better soon and fight me!" said the second voice shouted while shaking me, with his freezing cold hands.

"This is not the time for this!" The first voice yelled at the second voice.

"You want to fight too? Well come on!" The second voice yelled back

The air got really hot at the top of my body while the air at the bottom of my body felt very cold. Whats going on? I know i'm not dead. Pain tells you if you're alive, and I could fell bundles of pain throughout my body. I opened my eyes, but they were already closing. I tried again and they stayed open this time. In front of me there were two young men. The one near my feet had spiked black hair, dark blue eyes, a tattoo on his right chest and he was half naked! He had black jeans on with a chain coming out of his pocket. The one near my head had a bright pinkish redish hair, black eyes and the same tattoo as the other man had but on his right shoulder. The tattoo was the same as Wendy's. They were both lean and muscular and looked like they could wipe the floor with me in a fight.

"Whats going on in here!? You two need to stop fighting. Its the end of the damn world out there and you two want to fight each other!"

A tall slim young women walked in the room, she had red scarlet hair and brown eyes. She was wearing armor on that had the same image as the tattoo on the two men in the room.

"No, no we weren't fighting. Were we buddy?" Asked the pink haired man

"Nope we weren't." replied the Black haired man.

"Behave you two!" She ordered as I blank out again.

A sudden burst of pain came and juddered me awake. The pain felt like sharp need needles that were piercing the areas where I was stabbed.

"Stop. Please stop." I pleaded

"huh?" Came a small voice that sounded like a girl.

I could feel the breath of a person of a person breathing on my forehead. Suddenly there was rustling and the person left. As the pain slowly decreased, I started to open my eyes.

As my eye's opened slowly I could see a tall woman with long scarlet hair standing over me. She had armor on. The armor was that of an old knight's armor from the dark ages but with no chainmail, and more plated, flat design. On the left side on the armor there was a sideways cross with a symbol under it, the exact same as the tattoo on the two men earlier. She also had a short blue skirt on that was partially covered with some armor from the chest plate. She also had long black boots on. Her eye's were closed. She had a plain look on her face.

"Hello. Who are you?" I asked

Suddenly her eye's opened and had the look of pure hate and anger, that I was all too familiar with.

"Who are you and where are we?!" She ordered angrily

"I-I am FallMite. I'm guessing we are in the middle of Nebraska near the Rocky mountains" She caught me off guard, with her anger.

"What country?!"

"The United States of America."

"There is no country named United States of America! Why are you lying!?" She had the same look of anger but now her face was showing signs of fear. Why does she not know about America? Whats wrong with her?

"I am not lying. Please tell me your name ." My voice was now getting stronger.

"You're not lying?!" She yelled softly

I nodded my head.

"Fucking hell!" There was a long pause then she turned toward the door and started to walk out. She stopped at the door frame.

"My name is Erza Scarlet." She said with almost no emotion, then she left.

Erza Scarlet. I kept repeating the name in my head. Why does it sound so familiar, why? A few minutes passed by. I started to get up, then a burst of pain came again but only in my ribs. God! I think I broke another rib. I was now sitting up in the bed that I was laying in. The pain died away, and I started to stand. A burst of pain came again. I slowly made my way to the door. Every step took one ton of effort, in exchange for two tons of pain. I finally reached the door.

The door lead to a small hallway. I entered the hallway and instantly I seen the picture of a family covered in dry, dark red blood. Behind the blood the family was smiling, they were at a park. A mother, father, son, daughter. I my eyes started to get blurry. I blinked and felt something wet flow down my cheek and hit the floor. A tear drop. I looked to the left and right of the picture. To the Right was a few more rooms but to the left were stairs. As I walked to the stairs I started to hear voices.

"Wait you mean that we are not in our world again?" Came a strong male voice

Again?

"Correct." came the voice of Erza

"Are we in Edolas?" Came another male voice

"No. From what he hasn't said earlier, and the clothes that he has, with the technology that we seen. I say we are not in Edolas."

I started walking down the stairs. The stairs ended near what looked like the front door of the house that I was in. For some strange reason I could not leave. I would not let myself leave. But instead I headed toward the voices.

"So where are we?" came a small voice of a girl that sounded like Wendy.

"He said we are somewhere in Nebraska in the country called America." said Erza

I entered the room that they were in. It was the house's dining room. There were six people in the room, three men, Erza, and Wendy and the girl I saved earlier. All at once they looked at me. The spike pink haired man had a muscular body and was wearing a black jacket slash cloke that partly opens as it reaches his waist. He also had orange out lines on his jacket. He had baggy plain tan pants, with a black bandana on each leg that help his pant cuffs at his knees. He had sandals on. Natsu.

The dark haired man had a white over coat on out lined in blue. His shirt had a gray x on his upper chest surrounded by dark red. He also had dark blue jeans on with a chain coming out of one pocket. Around his neck was a necklace shaped in a sword. Gray.

The girl that I helped save from the freaks, Lucy. Lastly a great, big man with slicked back hair and with what seemed to be a dark blue sweatshirt with the sleeves cut off and out lined in light blue, where the cut was taken. The top and bottom of the sweatshirt was outlined in white. He was wearing purple pants and had a scar shaped like a lightning bolt going from the top right of his forehead to his eye and down his cheek ending at his mouth. Laxus.

The names coming to me as I look at each of these appearances then something clicked.

"You're Fairy Tail." I said with some hysteria.

"So you're the one who saved Lucy, and Wendy." Said the man that looked like Gray, in more of a statement than question.

"Yes we were Fairy Tail members." Said the man that looked like Laxus

"No, no you're not Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is a fictional guild in a fantasy comic book and T.V. show." I said growing more hysterical

"Cut this crap out we are Fairy Tail." Said the men that looked like Natsu

"hu." I looked over to the woman that I helped save earlier, Lucy. She had a puzzled look on her face.

"Okayy well you have the characters down all right. And why are you not trying to kill me?"

"What do you mean? We come from a fictional comic book?" Asked the woman who looked like Lucy

"You're not lying are you? You really are Fairy Tail." My hysteria faded as my heart started to beat faster and faster.

"What do you mean we came from a fictional comic book?" Lucy repeated as I started to sit down on a chair.

"There is a type of story book call a manga it's japanese. Well its is just like a story book but has pictures. The manga was called Fairy Tail. After it got very popular it was made into a T.V. show, or anime."

"What is T.V.?" Asked Ersa

"You know how there are lacrimas that record and play live events?"

"Yes" They all said at once

"Well that is just like T.V. but some T.V. shows are not recorded but made like a picture. Then those pictures change at a specific speed to where it gets a smooth flow it it."

As I stopped talking, an emptiness filled the room. I could tell that they were trying to figure out how this could happen, and why.

"Are you saying our story was told in a book and T.V show?" Said Natsu

"Well, yes. That would also explain why Laxus and Erza are not trying to kill me, and you."

"Why would I try to kill you?" Asked Laxus

"By now Wendy has told you about the freaks. The cannibal people, no hair, very pale, with red spots near bruises, who attack Lucy earlier. Can hardly say there people now. Anyways about two years ago everyone sixteen years and older was infected by something that caused them go insane and try to eat any non infected. And since you're not infected, you two are the oldest humans on earth." I said in a darker tone

"Wendy, Lucy, why couldn't you save yourself. I know you can use magic in this world."

"Yes, but the level of magic has been reduced like in Edolas, but not as much here. It takes time to get used to." Said Lucy

"I spent almost all my magic healing you the first time. Thats why I could only support during the fight, but you didn't need the support." Said Wendy

"That makes sense. Did the attack of ten thousand dragons and the other Lucy's death really happen?" I asked and instantly I regretted it. Erza gave me a terrifying look or anger. An instant later there was a sword in her right hand. The sword just appeared from a short flash of white light.

"How do you know this? It just happened a day ago." Ersa growled as she raised the sword to my neck. I looked at her face and. I seen a scared, no terrified look with a small mixture of hate on her face.

"How do you know this!?" She said again but a little louder.

Fear started to take control of me and I could not move. all I could do was look into her terrified and hatred filled hate.

"It's ok to be afraid and scared as long as it doesn't change how you are." I said.

Her look change as if I said something important to her.

"It was the last episode aired, before this happened. What happened that change you so much Erza. Did you lose someone or are you just in shock?" I asked

"You don't know anything." She said while turning around with the blade disappeared in the same wight light.

"I know that at a young age you and three friends got kidnaped, after your parents were murdered. I know that you blame yourself for Simons death and the old man that taught you magic. I know that you only want enough power to protect your family." The details coming back to me as I kept talking.

"I know that you would willingly give your life for your comrades and you have tried to many times, but failed because of them and many others that love you like family." I declaimed.

They all had a shocked look on there face, because what I said was true.

"You want to know what happened? I'll tell you Makarov is dead. I was the one who killed him." Her voice dropped from being angry to mournful as she spoke. The rest of them were silent.

"He gave me no choice it was either him or the entire guild. My entire family." She said while starting to cry.

"You're not alone with that choice." My voice lowering remembering the past.

"There are many survivors who had to sacrifice their brothers, sisters, mother, and father to keep others alive. Come with me and I can give you another reason to live again." I said as I got up from the chair I was sitting on.

"How is that?!" Asked Erza with some anger in her voice.

"I know you like to protect innocent people that are in danger. My people are far from safe, but safer than most. I… I would like you to help me, save as many survivors as possible." I started to walk out the door from which I came and went the other way. Then Lucy started to speak, "Juvia is missing right now, but me and Natsu will go back with you as a sort of escort and check out your guild."

"Its not a guild but a settlement. Either way thank you. Hey maybe Juvia found my friends and have taken them back to my home. And Wendy thank you, for healing me." I said

I exited the building, the sun was straight in the middle of the sky, its about twelve o'clock. I looked back and seen that it was a small two story house. I looked back to the street I started to walk. As I got to a stop sign, I looked up, the paint was coming off but it said. "Saint Mary ST."

"Hey we are only a few miles from home." I said happily and the two nodded in return.

As I turned to walk home, the pain in ribs worsen. Suck it up Fallmite you've been through worse. Yay like wrestling with a broken rib for two weeks. And I laughed a little at myself.

"You ok?" Asked Natsu

"Just in a little pain. But Natsu when I heal up your on." I said somewhat jokingly and somewhat serious.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Are we there yet?" Asked Natsu with his hands behind his head.

"You said we have only a few miles. What is a mile?"

"Natsu be patient, Fallmite is still hurt and can't walk that fast." Said Lucy

I laugh.

"Whats so funny?"

"It's just that you and Natsu are the exact same in the T.V."

"Ah."

"Natsu if I remember correctly a mile is about five thousand feet give or take a few hundred." I said

"And a foot is?" He said with some sarcasm.

"I say there are about two or three feet for every long stride you take."

"Ok." He said almost pouting like a child.

We have walked about five miles from the house but there was still a ways to go. We should be there by now, but either way its getting dark and the freaks love the dark. Its when they are the most dangerous.

"It's getting late we should set up camp." said Lucy

"No the freaks are a lot more dangerous at night and there is a safe house with a truck, in about a half a mile."

There was a long pause as we kept walking. I felt a type of security and safety that I haven't felt in years. It's strange, security and safety, not many survivors could even dream of it. I know that those feeling are just lies, but it still gives me comfort.

"Just look at that sunset. Have you seen a prettier sunset before Natsu." Said Lucy

"What's so pretty about a stupid sun." Natsu said cocaly

I haven't noticed the sun set in a long time. Lately the sun has been a reminder of when its very dangerous to be out or just dangerous.

"Hey Natsu, you should know that the stupid sun is what keeps all surface and most sea life alive, and that without it not even you could survive." I said as memories of better time came flooding back to me.

"What makes these freaks as you call them so terrible at night?" Asked Lucy changing the subject.

"Well these freaks were once human, but much of their mind is… You could say dormant. When the freaks are in the sunlight the more dormant there mind becomes, we don't know why but the sun is directly involved. When the sun sets the infected brain, I believe, becomes less dormant which causes the freak to move easier and become smarter. Also I think they have better sense of smell at night too. Ho ya I almost forgot they become harder to spot so they can sneak up on you easer."

"Well thats comforting... HAAA!" Lucy screamed

I turned around and drew my sword, with some pain in my right arm, just to see Natsu laghing his ass off next to Lucy.

"GOD, Natsu did you really have to do that. God i'm still scarred from almost getting killed yesterday." Lucy yelled at Natsu

"Come on Lucy it was just a little joke." Natsu replied

"No yelling or being loud at all, especially at night." I growled

"Sorry. So without the sun we would be dead?" Lucy said in more of a statement than question

"Indeed, and thats why I will never let Natsu go into space or anywhere near the sun. He'll probably eat it." I said with a little chuckle

"You mean the Sun is made of FIRE! Thats so awesome, you hear that sun I am going to eat you!" said Natsu in a hushed voice, while looking at the setting sun.

"Natsu you're insane you know that." Said Lucy

More and more memories just keep flooding back to me wave after wave of a non stopping tsunamis.

"You ok Fallmite? Youre crying." Ask Lucy sweetly

"I'm ok you two are just bringing back good memories…"

"Why do you call them freaks?" Asked Natsu

"Its just something to call them by. Others have called them strangers, sickos, and even one group called them God's avengers."

"God's avengers?" Asked Lucy

"They were a group of crazy people who would sacrifice survivors to in infected." I said with some remorse

"What happened to them?" Lucy pressed on.

"They attack my group and took two of my people. We found them and rescued my people. I rescued them at the cost of their lives. They are not here any more." I said with my voice getting tense

"Hey were here." I said

The safe house was in a two story building on the corner of the block we just arrived on. Right behind the building was a small alleyway big enough to fit a truck. As I lead them down the alleyway there was a black ford truck at the end of it. I opened the drivers side door and the keys were on the dashboard.

"Come on, get in! Lucy you get shotgun and Natsu you get the back."

As they climbed in Lucy shotgun and Natsu in the seat behind me, I turned on the truck.

"Put on your seat belt. I'm a good driver, but at night… I don't want to hit someone, even if they are a freak."

"Ok." they replied at the same time.

Right as Natsu put his seatbelt on he fell asleep.

"Its for the best." Said Lucy

"I know, he gets motion sickness."

After a few minutes of driving Lucy started to talk.

"How many safe houses do you have like that?" She asked

"Dozens each with a map marking other safehouse, that contain a vehicle some food and some medicine, and tells you how to get to my home called The Fallen."

"Thats smart."

"Thanks."

"I just realized if it was noon when we left then I must have been out for at least a day. What happened in the time I was out?"

"You passed out yesterday after the battle. I had Loke carry you till we found a safe area, for Wendy to heal you"

"That makes sense, I know you and Wendy can't carry me."

"Then after Wendy tried to heal you again Natsu and Gray found us and brought us to the house we were in."

"What happened during the battle? I don't remember anything about it after you and Wendy were surrounded."

"Well you went into an insane blood lust killing every freak that was in your way, I've only seen Erza go into that kind of rage before."

"Sorry." I apologised

"Its fine, every does from time to time." Lucy consoled

We passed another block without a word. Only about another five minutes till we get to the country then, the entrance is only another two minutes. I turned on the radio and then I turned it to the C.D. player. A nice beat started to play, in a kind of intense Rock and Roll but not like heavy mettle.

"All I see is shattered pieces. I can't keep it hidden like a secret. I can't look away! From all this pain in a world we made!" The staro softly blard.

"Now this is a good band. Some of their songs could be the story of your life. Like this one." I said

"Well this is not the kind of music I listen to. What's the name of the song?" Lucy asked

"It's called Rise by a band named Skillet. Now this is the part we all can relate to."

"And when the scars heal, the pain passes, As hope burns, we rise from the ashes! Darkness fades away! And the light shines on a brave new day!" The stereo softly blared

"What's wrong?" Asked Lucy

"Hu?"

"You have a look of concern on your face."

"Well we should be at the entrance to Fallen, but It's as almost the ground has extended which has increased the distance."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well the safehouse is about five miles from the valley, but we have traveled twelve miles now. And the safe house should have been only a mile or two away from your house but it was more like five."

"Valley?"

"Yea my home is in a valley, easy to defend."

As we both went silent we listened to the radio.

As the song ended another one passed and another, and another.

"What's the name of this song?" Lucy asked

"Its called Not Gonna Die."

"This is how it feels when you're bent and broken. This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen. When everything you love is leaving. You hold on to what you believe in. The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye. And then I heard you flatline. No, not gonna die tonight, We're gonna stand and fight forever. No, not gonna die tonight. We're gonna fight for us together. No, we're not gonna die tonight!" The staroe softly blared with increasing volume as every word passes.

"Hmm… You were mumbling this when you were fighting, weren't you?"

"Really? Well music is very important to me."

"Really?"

"Yep. Its one of the few things I have left to enjoy in this world."

"If you don't know fire magic how did you create that fire ball?" She asked

"haha, with science, the best magic in the world, in my opinion. So Wendy told you about the fire ball I created?"

"She did, how did you do it? Without magic that is."

"Most hairspray are flammable before they dries, so you just need an open flame."

"Why do you consider science a magic?" She asked curiously

"Anything can be explained with the right amount of technology, and understanding. Hell two thousand years ago that would have been considered magic." I explained

"Then how did you electrify and freeze the freaks during battle?"

"I cant do that! I'm not a mage." I exclaimed

"Then how did you turn them to ash?" She questioned

"Hey. I don't know what your talking about. But I am positive that I don't have any magic other than science. And I had nothing that could have done that." I exclaimed again

"Ok. Ok." Lucy said

"But I know what I saw." Lucy mumbled to herself

At last the entrance to the valley came into view. The entrance was a big concrete wall that had a big hole blown in the middle of it, that was now covered with a big makeshift fence of aluminum. On the top of the wall there were two makeshift watchtowers on both ends of the wall. The wall in total was about twenty feet across. It covered the gap that lead to the valley. I stopped the car about ten feet in front of the wall and stuck my head out the window.

"Hey open up, its Fallmite." I yelled

"We thought you were dead! Come on in!" Came a male's voice from a watchtower.

"You should know, not to give up on me that easily!" I yelled back.

The gate swung open and I drove in. I drove past the two watchtowers and continued two hundred years to a parking area where other cars were parked.

"Come on lets get Natsu up." I told Lucy

I got out of the truck and opened Natsu's door to wake him up as Lucy came around to help. Natsu's eyes popped open as I softly pushed his shoulder to wake him up.

"Hahaha. Thank god! The square is alive, and he brought some new apples." Called Supanan

As I turned around to see my old friend he had the widest grin possible.

"When the others returned without my square. You Mr. square got me worried."

"It's good to see you to. Hows Jack?"

"He's a ok. A girl named Lockser in a white and blue dressed helped him. Also she looks like Juvia from Fairy Tail. The big cheese thinks the lemmon has exploded."

"What? Juvia's here!" Lucy and Natsu said together.

Suppanen face suddenly turned to complete shock as he noticed Lucy and Natsu for the first time.

"Mr. Square has been very busy." He said surprisingly

"Call the council together, wake them if you have to. Make sure Jack and the others are there with Juvia. We need to talk, its important."

As I finished my sentence Natsu let out a huge roar with a stream of fire coming from his mouth that lite up the sky.

"Natsu, do you have to be so dramatic?" Lucy said in a jesting and scolding way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We meet the counsel in the courtroom. I took my place on the right side of the judge's seat which was filled with our overall leader Jacobe. Jacobe is not a fighter nor a thinker. All he has like, almost all politicians of the past was a way with words. He was in charge of a group of people that helped tack the valley, but they were barely surviving, back then.

"Ok Fallmote why did you wake all of us up for?" Said Jacobe

I stood and looked at the Council which, considered of twenty four members with me being one of them. Each member was in charge of his or her group of survivors before coming here. In the third row was Jack and the rest from my party that got split up. There was a woman with them in a blue and white dress with matching hat and blue hair, Juvia I presumed.

"Something big has happened, and it's very important. Somehow the fictional anime called Fairy Tail has come alive."

There was a nervous shuffle in council, and some minor mumbling.

"This is Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail." I said while gesturing toward Natsu and Lucy who were seated in front to me.

"And she is Juvia Lockser of Fairy Tail." Pointing to the woman in blue and white.

"Yes, yes Fallmite, they are Fairy Tail." Jacobe in a mocking tone

"They are just look alikes. You most likely brought us some insane cosplayers." He continued with his mocking tone.

Why does Jacobe always work against me, even when he knows its important I said to myself while gritting my teeth.

"Natsu, Lucy and Juvia please come to the front." I asked them

They stood in a line with their backs facing me. First was Natsu then Lucy and lastly Juvia. The perfect order.

"Natsu can you please throw some fire at the floor near Juvia."

Natsu lifted his hand and made a motion like someone throwing a baseball at the floor near Jucia. As his fingers relaxed a small ball of fire appeared and landed next to Juvia's feet lighting the floor on fire. The fire was barely a foot long and it was not spreading but still burning the wood floor.

"Juvia can you please put the fire out."

She lifted her foot. As her foot was in the air it turned into water has she moved her once foot over, then on top of the fire. The fire went out with a hiss, then her water foot turned into her foot again. Leaving a black mark on the wooden floor.

"Yay a magic trick." Jacob said sarcastically clapping his hands.

If that didn't sell them then this will. But which one to call… Thats it Gemini.

"Lucy can you call Gemini please." I asked

Lucy mumbled something and raised her hand that had a golden key in it. The key then started to glow then a white flash came from the key and instantly two blue things appeared they were the size of little dolls but you could not tell which sex they are. They were standing next to each other almost identical besides the paints they were wearing. One had orang paints while the other had black on.

"Lucy can you please have them transform into me." I asked while I stood up from my seat and walked down and in front of the three wizards facing the crowd.

"Shure, Gemini."

The two spirits hovered next to me as I reached out my hand. When they touched my hand the two spirits began to glow white, as a white mist raped around there bodys. Suddenly the spirits let out a bright flash. I closed my eye's, when I opened them I looked into my face. It was still chubby and wide with blue eyes. It was like looking into a mirror. In my hand was Gemini's hand but it looked like my hand.

"If you don't believe us now then there is nothing that can help you." Gemini said but with my voice and tone as if I just said it my self.

"The world we thought we knew, and they knew is gone and is replaced with something strange. These wizards are a reminder of that. Gemini is a reminder of that. Same as the freak that attack my group the other day. We need to call our scouts back and we need to train and prepare." I said with strength in my voice. But it felt like I had gone into a trance.

"What are we preparing for?" Asked the a council member.

"I don't know." I said bluntly. "But what I do know is that there are new freaks that can use magic and use weapons. From the one that attack me, it created its weapon as it attacked me and my group." I stopped for a second letting it sink in, then continued.

"I was barely able to defeat it, but at almost at the cost of Jack's life. Lucky Juvia found him and saved him. I believe that there are going to be more freaks that can use magic, and we need to prepare for them."

"Well, you're right there, but I could shed some more light on that. There is talk in the celestial spirit world. That multiple worlds are becoming one. Each world is bringing untold dangers, but unlike the past, each world will bring new allies. All you have to do is find them or let them find you. Your valley will no longer be a safe haven if, you don't prepare for everything."

I wasn't talking but Gemini was, in exactly my voice and tone. A tone that told me I was telling the truth.

"If we don't prepare for everything and work together we will all either die or become slaves." Gemini said with more and more conviction in his voice, no my voice.

"Don't fear there is time to prepare and they will help and fight with us." As Gemini ended his sentence the door to the courtroom burst open, with the others.

Erza at the front with Wendy and Loxus at her side then with Gray and Loke at the ends. They were making a triangle... They looked fierce.

"I will train you in fighting solo as will Gray, Natsu and Loke." Commanded Erza

"I'm not the teaching type but I can give you some electricity." Laxus said while letting out some electricity in the form of lightning at Natsu with him eating it.

"I can heal wounded and injured." Came a small but powerful voice from Wendy

This is perfect, just perfect.

"I will train you to fight as a whole in the ancient style's of war, that our ancestors have prefered." The voice came from me.

"Lucy, I need you and your spirits to help build weapons and shields." Again the voice came from me.

This was unreal. I felt like I was just watching the entire scene thought a game. I guess thats just the power of your subconscious taking over.

"We will start training in the morning. Unless we have any problems, do we?" Erza called and no one responded.

"They are just the first group of reinforcements, and more will come, when I don't know, but they will come." Said Gemini

"I believe thats all. So then you're dismissed and get a good nights sleep. You're going to need it." I said and they stood up, and put there left arm out straight that formed a ninety degree angle at their elbow. Then came down there right arm with some force, with it landing down where the right angle formed and they raised their middle finger on their left hand. They did the motion in a clean swoop at me, and I did our insignia back to them, then they left.

Now only me and the members of Fairy Tail were in the court room.

"Can you now tell us the history of your people, and what was that?" demanded Erza

"Well, I'm gonna go. Also Loke came back with me, I will fill you in there. Bye all." said Gemini

"Wait Gemini!" I called

"I hope that my trust isn't betrayed." I said

Gemini nodded and with Loke turned into a white light and vanished back into the spirit world.

Gemini can transform into anything they touch. When they transform into a person or beast. They gain its power and abilities. But also gets the person or beast memories, and basically learned everything about its subject.

After they left I started to walk towards the entrance of the courtroom.

"Hey you can turn off the generator now!" I yelled

The generator turned off and so did the lights.

"Come on I will tell you everything that has happened, and our insignia over some food. I'm starving."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next five days passed by in a haze. A haze of training others to work as a team using the ancient roman military tactics. Shield Wall, for a strong defence, to not let the freaks through. The Wedge, for a strong offence, and defence to separate the freaks from creating a wall of their own. Skirmishing, to let other teams retreat while still holding back the freaks, in a fighting retreat. Lastly the Orb, or the final stand, ment to by time for the team, and to help kill as many freaks before you die as possible. After the team training had ended I watched as Erza, Gray, and Natsu trained them to be skilled fighters by themselves, while Wendy would help heal my stab wounds. After Wendy was done healing me, I spent the rest of the day either in a room tell others where increase fordacations, and where to put fall back positions, and other things, or I would be in a room by myself with a scavenged military laptop looking to see what they know about the infection, and why they set up shop in this valley prepared to wage war. On the third night after Fairy Tail arrived Natus came to me with Gray. They asked if they could leave by themselves, to see if they could find any more of their lost family and friends. I told them that they could, but I wished for them to stay until the training of the other survivors were complete. They left and the next day they were back to training people. They seemed to understand that they were needed here, but I also feel as they do.

Yesterday morning the last of the scouts returned, unharmed at least, but they all have seen the new freaks. Some of the scouts reported seeing freaks that could control fire. Others have reported ice, water, and lastly electricity. From what the scouts have reported I think there might be other types of magical freaks out there. Lastly from the reports you can tell what type of magic the freak can use by the way there hands glow. But they only glow when they are using magic, otherwise they are just as deathly pale, bald, and covered in red spots, which are often near dark purple bruises. Thankfully there has been no other deaths or attacks from those magical freaks. Later that day we started our scouting operations with teams of five that have been trained by Erza, and me. The last group left this morning at dawn.

"Fallmite!" I hear someone yell

As I looked up from the laptop screen as a teen boy ran through the door. He looked about seventeen, with short blond hair, and shiny light blue eyes.

"Fallmite. A member of a scouting group has just returned." He said out of breath

"He says that they were attacked and had gotten separated." The teen continued still out of breath

"Bring me to him." I said quickly while standing up so fast the the chair that I was on fell over.

As we left the old police station that held our "War" rooms or command centers for activities inside and outside the valley. I noticed that it was getting close to evening as some street lights started to power on, thanks to Laxus. As me and the blond teen entered a car, we were heading for the front gate of the valley where our forward command center was set up, in case of an attack.

"Tell me the details." I said as we raced down the road

"He's badly beat up, with scratches everywhere. I think he had some bite marks on him to." The blond teen said quickly with fear in his voice.

"I don't need I thinks, I need facts." I said quickly

"Ok. Sorry he had some bite marks on his arms, but they didn't look to bad." The teen said with fear still in his voice as his hands started to shake on the wheel.

"Hey, theres no need to worry." I lied

"We will find them and bring them back. But I need you to calm down, and focus on the task at hand." I said with a steady strong voice.

"Ok." The teen said as his hands stopped shaking

"What's the scout members name?" I asked

"Jeremy." The teen replied

"What's his relationship to the rest of his team?"

"Him and his team have been together for the past five days. They have known each other for longer though."

"When did his team leave?"

"Yesterday after lunch."

"Ok. Hes in the tent correct?" I asked as we stopped next to the command tent

"He should be in there." The blond teen said as I exited the car.

As I walked toward the tent, I could see the light starting to pool out of the tent into the remaining light as the sun was starting to set. I opened up the tent flap and entered the tent to see, a dark haired asian teen, that looked badly beaten up, sitting in a chair. Wendy was kneeling next to him, trying to heal him. Her magic was working, I could see the scratches, and a bit mark start to heal. Her magic is truly amazing. As a little time passed, the scratches closed and started to scab, then stopped healing.

"I'm out of magic… I'm sorry." Wendy said sadly as she started to stand.

"Are you Jeremy?" I asked the teen in the chair

"Yes. Thats me." He said is some agony

"Good. How is he Wendy?" I asked as I got closer to them.

"His wounds are all closed up, but he could still get an infection. The pain he's feeling will go away in a few hours though."

"Thats good. Now where is the rest of your team?" I asked Jeremy

"I don't know. We were headed towards route 385, to get to Alliance." Jeremy answered

"What happened then?" I asked right as he stopped talking.

"When we got to where route 385 should be, it wasn't there!" Jeremy answered again in pain.

"What do you mean by it wasn't there?"

"Just that. It was not there it's gone. There was a forest with a road coming out of it, that we followed. After about five minutes of walking we started to see lights down the road." Jeremy said with fear growing in his voice.

"A fire perhaps?" Wendy asked

"No, man made lights. Not fire. Bright white lights." Jeremy said

"After the lights came into view, we started to walk faster. Then we were attacked by a big group of freaks. We were surrounded. So we formed the Orb. Like you taught us. After a few minutes of fighting, we created a small gape and decided to take it. As we got out, there were only four of us. As we turned to go back another group, a smaller group of freaks attacked us from the forest. Some how I got separated from the rest of them. So I ran back here to get help." Jeremy finished as tears started to roll down his face and hit the ground.

"Wendy are you good to go?" I asked her quickly

"Ya. I'm good." She answered

"Good. Grab your weapon, and lets go."

"Right." She replied.

As we exited the tent, I could see the shadows of the tent and cars extending as the sun set behind the mountains. I started to walk towards the parked cars that were in a makeshift parking lot. In the parking lot there was a red pickup truck. As I opened the door to the car Wendy stopped me.

"Before we go, you probably should get a weapon." Wendy said in a serious tone that did not seem to fit her.

I closed the door and walked back to the tent. After getting to the tent I walked toward its left side, where a weapon rack was set up. There were three swords in shields, two hatchets, and some spears on the rack. Next to the rack was a pile of makeshift shields, made from old school desk tops and there book rack. The metal bars on the book rack were wrapped in cloth for comfort and grip. I grabbed a sword and put on my left hip, and a hatchet on my right hip. Then I picked up a shield and spear.

"A little much. Don't you think?" Said Wendy

"No. Each weapon has it's own strengths and weaknesses, and besides they might have lost their weapons. You got yours?" I asked with little emotion in my voice, but the emotion that was there was fuelled by anger. Not anger at those that were lost, or at Jeremy, but at myself.

"Yep, I have my dagger." She answered

"Good, lets go."

We entered the truck and turned it on. As the engine started the stereo came on.

"Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out. Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth. Till the smoke clears out, am I high? Perhaps." The stereo blared softly as I back out of the parking lot and head for the gate. As the gate opened the stereo continued to play.

"I'me rip this shit till my bone collapse. Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out. Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth. Till the smoke clears out, am I high? Perhaps. I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse."

As we drove out of the gate we headed for route 385, or where it was. The song ended, and another one played and another. Then one caught my attention. The stereo blared "Step by step, heart to heart, left right left. We all fall down like toy soldiers. Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win. But the battle wages on for toy soldiers. I'm supposed to be the soldier who never blows his composure. Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders.

I ain't never supposed to show it, my crew ain't supposed to know it. Even if it means goin' toe to toe with a Benzino it don't matter. I'd never drag them in battles that I can handle unless I absolutely have to. I'm supposed to set an example. I need to be the leader, my crew looks for me to guide 'em. If some shit ever does pop off, I'm supposed to be beside 'em.

That Ja shit I tried to squash it, it was too late to stop it. There's a certain line you just don't cross." The stereo cut off as I turned it off, as the forest came into view.

"Its right where route 385 should be." I said in a melancholy tone.

We could see the road that entered into the forest. Right where Jeremy said it would be. I slowed down and turned the brights on the truck as we made our way down the street. After two minutes of driving I started to see the bodies in the middle of the road. I slowed down to a stop and got out.

"Wendy get on top of the Truck and keep watch." I said while heading towards the bodies in the street with my shield and spear out, and ready.

"Ok." Wendy said

As I got closer to the bodies, I could smell them. They were rotting. The smell was growtest. I checked the bodies to make sure they were dead, or to if they were a survivor. The bodies that turned out to be dead freaks I moved to the side of the road. After about ten minutes of moving and checking bodies, most of the road ahead was clear, but there were about ten bodies left. As I moved closer I could start to see hair on one of them, and my heart sank instantly.

"God no." I said to myself as I reached the body. As I turned the body over, I could see the face of a young boy, his face was very pale and his eyes were lifelessly open but didn't move. His eyes just stared straight ahead. His dark brown eyes lifeless…

As I check the rest of his body from head to toe I could see he had a blood covered shirt with a hole in the middle with flesh hanging out. Moving down there were bite marks around his waist, as my eyes moved down from this waist something was missing. Both of his legs from the knees were gone, and were replaced by bloody stumps, with some more flesh handing out. I picked the dead boy up. He was light, too light. I could see a pool of dark blood that had surrounded him. As I started to walk back to the truck with him in my arms, I could hear drips of blood hitting the concrete. Every drop sounded like a cannon going off. As I got to the truck Wendy opened the back hatch and I put the body in.

"How old was he?" She asked in a small scared voice

"He look like he was thirteen. But its hard to tell." I said with depression in my voice, while I strapped the body down, to keep it from moving.

I walked back to the last of the bodies, each one of them was bald. I sighed with a relief, knowing that the other three got away and survived, at least a little longer. I finished up moving the bodies off the road and went back to the truck and entered with Wendy. As I closed the door, I reached for the roll of paper towels that was in the cup holder. I took the first piece of the roll and wiped my hands with it. Seconds later, the piece of towel was covered in blood. I took another piece and grabbed the door handle with it and wiped the blood off the door handle and finished wiping my hands with it. I threw the two pieces of towel on the floor and continued driving down the street. After a second Wendy started to speak

"Turn the lights off."

As I did what she told me to do. I could see lights in the distance bright white lights. Just like Jeremy said. I turned the lights back on, but only on normal, and I started to head towards the lights.

After a minute of driving I started to see freaks appearing on the edge of the forest next to the road. They were just staying still on the edge of the forest, looking towards the lights in a kind of trance. They payed the truck no mind as it sped past them.

"Why are they just standing there?" Wendy asked wordly

"I don't know." I replied.

"Have they ever done this before?" Wendy asked

"Its the first that I've seen… I don't like it." I answered

"Why?" She asked incisively

"Because it creates an unknown variable. That can't be found yet, and that poses a danger." I replied

A few more minutes of driving went by, and the sun finally set. As we got closer and closer to the lights there were fewer and fewer freaks on the side of the road.

All at once the bright white lights, combined into one light that illuminated the sky and forest. Repelling the darkness that had set in. The light grew in brightness as each second passed. The brightness grew to the point where I had to close my eyes, and stop the truck. I put the truck in park as the light got brighter and brighter to the point where I could see it through my hands and eyelids that covered my eyes. Time seemed to stop as my eyes were full of the bright white light. Time stopped, I started to hear a voice that was inaudible. Slowly a piece of paper came into view, but my eyes were still closed. Slowly words appeared on the page, and the voice became audible.

"Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood. If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about you birth, and try to lead a normal life… Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways." The voice said reading the words off the page. As the voice stopped reading the page started to disappear and was replaced by a new one, and the voice continued to read, at first inaudible again the it became clear

"we watched the ocean. Crickets and monsters were making noise in the woods, but otherwise it was quiet. "You saved the world," she said. "We saved the world." "And Maychel is the new Oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody." "You don't sound disappointed," I noticed. Annebell shrugged. "Oh, I don't care." "Uh-huh" She raised an eyebrow. "You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?" "You'd probably kick my butt." "You know I'd kick your butt." I brushed the cake off my hands. "When I was at the River Stax, turning invulnerable… Niyoy said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world, that made me want to stay mortal." Annebell kept her eyes on the horizon. "Yeah?" "Then up on Olmepus," I said, "When they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking-" "Oh, you so wanted to." "Well, maybe a little. But I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity…" My throat felt really dry. "Anyone in particular?" Annebell asked, her voice soft. I looked over and saw that she was trying not to smile. "You're laughing at me," I complained. "I am not!" "You are so not making this easy." Then she laughed for real, and she put her hands around my neck. "I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it." When she kissed me, I had the feeling my brain was melting right through my body," As the page disappeared the voice continued to talk even though there was no page .

"Man that was a great book. I wish it would never end." Finally I could tell it was a boys voice speaking. After another second passed another page appeared, and the boy started to read off the page. "EVEN BEFORE HE GOT ELECTROCUTED, Kason was having a rotten day. He woke in the backseat of a school bus, not sure where he was, holding hands with a girl he didn't know. That wasn't necessarily the rotten part. The girl was cute, but he couldn't figure out who she was or what he was doing there. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to think. A few dozen kids sprawled in the seats in front of him, listening to iPods, talking, or sleeping. They all looked around his age… fifteen? Sixteen? Okay, that was scary. He didn't know his own age." The voice faded out as the words changed on the page. As the new words came back into view the voice faded back in.

"Humara said my coming here was an exchange of leaders," Kason said "A way for the two camps to learn of each other's existence." "Yeah?" Milo said. "So?" "An exchange goes two ways," Kason said. "When I got here, my memory was wiped. I didn't know who I was or where I belonged. Fortunately, you guys took me in and I found a new home. I know you're not my enemy. The Soman camp- they're not so friendly. You prove your worth quickly, or you don't survive. They may not be so nice to him, and if they learn where he comes from, he's going to be in serious trouble." The page started to disappear again as the boys voice continued to talk "God I love these books."

Another page started to appear, but the voice was different. The voice was one of a teen, but it still sounded that of the boys, just a little deeper. "Milo recognized the commons at Camp Half-Blood. There was no sound, but krisse Lupa from the Ares Cabin was yelling orders at the campers, forming them into lines. Milo's brethren from Cabin Nine hurried around, fitting everyone with armor and passing out weapons. Even Chairon the centaur was dressed for war. He trotted up and down the ranks, his plumed helmet gleaming, his legs decked in bronze greaves. His usual friendly smile was gone, replaced with a look of grim determination… In the distance Meek triremes floated on Long Island Sound, prepped for war. Along the hills, catapults were being primed. Satyrs patrolled the fields, and riders on pegasi circled overhead, alert for an aerial attacks. "Your friends?" Capsole asked Milo nodded. His face felt numb. "They're preparing for war." "Against whom?" "Look," Milo said, The scene changed. A phalanx of Soman demigods marched through a moonlit vineyard. An illuminated sign in the distance read: GOLDSMITH WINERY. "I've seen that sign before," Milo said. "That's not far from Camp Half-Blood."" The teens voice faddend for a second then increased. "The scene shifted again. Milo saw Octagon- that no-good blond scarecrow of an augur. He stood in a gas station parking lot, surrounded by black SUVs and Soman demigods. He held up a long pole wrapped in canvas. When he uncovered it, a golden eagle glimmered at the top. "Oh, that's not good," Milo said "A Soman standard," Capsole noted. "Yeah. And this one shoots lighting," The voice ended abruptly in the middle of his sentence. A second later the page burst into flames and was replaced by the white light from before. After what seemed like hours passed the light diminished, and was replaced with a sloe darkness. As I opened my eyes I could see the road ahead open and clear, but the white light was gone. I disappeared. My eyes looked at the clock and read 9:56! It was 9:55 a second before the light grew. But it felt like hours had passed. How could only a minute pass.

"Fallmite. Fallmite! What just happened!?" Wendy asked in a fearful tone.

"I-I don't know." I stammered

The truck was in park. With the brights off. Slowly the freaks that where on the edge of the forest started to move. Slowly they turned around facing me and Wendy, then they started to walk towards us, with their white pale heads glistening off of the trucks light. The freaks blared their teeth and a soft hiss or more of a grow roze from them. I quickly put the truck into drive and sped forward.

"What was that?" Asked Wendy terrified

"I don't know." I answered softly

**Author's Notes**

**This is a type of fan fiction that will cross over to multiple universes, (Kind of like the show Once Upon A Time) but the story is about Fallmite, not strictly about Fairy Tail, and other works of art I add; books, anime, cartoons (That have a plot, and not for shit and giggles.) video games. I like any reviews, good or bad. If you have any ideas about what worlds I could add send me a message, but I do have a list of story's that I will add as time passes. Also the words on the page and the what the voice says in the end of chapter five are not my own words, I tack no credit for Riordan's words. Lastly I do want to publish my book one day when its complete, but i'm going to need your help with sharing the story. Almost forgot, I will be uploading chapters in chunks, so it will take some time before the next chunk is out.**


End file.
